Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to scented writing instruments.
Description of the Related Art
Writing instruments are generally conventionally constructed of a plastic casing surrounding a consumable substrate, such as, for example, a wax crayon, lead, or the like. Few unique modifications or features to make the writing instruments more appealing and marketable have been introduced over the years; and consequently the lack of distinguishing features amongst the different writing instruments currently available make consumers' choice difficult.